User blog:Berserkchart486/Social Darwinism: Ninja Style
In the ruins of what was once known as the shinobi world lies the nation of Amegakure, a small technologically advanced hidden village, showered in the tears of heaven. Amegakure has risen above and beyond it's previous military, economic and political power in the world, becoming a major nation. A place where the weak gathers and the strong defends, Amegakure and the rest of the shinobi villages have become havens for the weak to be protected and for the strong to defend them. One group, a religion has resurfaced in the world, challenges the world with its radical ideas. In a world where chaos plague the lands, the great nations are stretched to thin, allowing this religion to acquire more and more power, to the point where a faction has the power to challenge the five great nations. Kurozome is this group and their goal is to restore the , their way of peace, but sometimes death is the only peace. Introduction: Introduction Phase: Ame’s Evolution A slender, well-shaped woman with light blonde hair sat in a wooden rocking chair. In her arms, rested a small child with beautifully, large eyes and chubby cheeks that a grandmother would love to pinch and squeeze; a sick way to express someone’s love for another, but love regardless. This baby would know no such thing, nor would she really remember the love her mother would give her. Such circumstances prevented it. The woman leaned back and forth in her rocking chair, slowly churning the baby to sleep. The baby’s squeaks and squeals were nothing short of adorable, and for a mother that would never see her child again, they were nothing short of precious. This blonde woman looked down at her child, smiling weakly, a facial expression that expressed both sadness but comfort. “Never, never forget my Asami....I will always love you”, stated, a tear falling from her eye. Suddenly, the door opened slowly and behind it was a man with neatly combed brown hair, wielding a bow and arrow. “Honey…”, he called, suggesting that he was the woman’s husband. “It’s time.” His tone was confidence, but his eyes were teary, hurt. The woman looked up, closed her eyes and handed him their child. He looked down at her face, his baby’s face, smiled once more and planted his lips softly on her delicate, flawless forehead. His baby rested in his arms and the bow rested on his back. “She’ll be fine, I promis---” “Just take her, please”, the hurt mother interrupted, covering her face with her hand. The man walked out the door and closed it gently, leaving her to drown in her own sadness. The worst had yet to come, but she had died that instant. Although not a physical death, Shion had spiritually passed on when she gave her child away, when she let her go. He had to be strong for those two...she had been wrong once. didn’t die, then hell, maybe they could survive. He had to rely on his heart. Phases Phase I: Chuunin Exams Phase II: Meeting of the Kage Phase III: Formations of Treaties and Threats Phase IV: The Ambush General Rules Audition Generals Canon Villages Fanon Villages Jinchūriki and Tailed Beast Organizations Category:Blog posts